Dancing Shadows
by phoenixreal
Summary: AU: Modern. Allen Walker starts college at the elite Rose Cross private school. He makes friends with his roommates Lavi and Kanda. He finds that some takes interest in him, and then he starts having a strange problem on the Subway. Tyki takes notice and tries to help him with his problem. YAOI/NonCon/Public
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Unhealthy Obsession

Allen Walker wasn't sure what to expect when he moved to London, but he didn't expect it to be so busy and crowded. His guardian had managed to secure him a scholarship to a special private school that he had helped found called Rose Cross University. Allen, though he thought his guardian had been sketchy and rather immoral over the years, was happy with that. He would be able to meet new people and learn new things, and that excited him more than anything. He was moving into the apartments that were provided by the school, but they were small, as were most the accommodations in London.

He was worried though. He was extremely self-conscious of his arm. He had been born with a severe birth defect, which left the arm nearly useless. Years of surgeries and therapy had gotten Allen to the point he could use his arm almost normally, but the skin was scarred and darker than the rest of his body. Because of the deformity, he had been abandoned as a baby and taken in by his foster father, a man named Mana Walker. Upon Mana's death when Allen was fourteen, he was taken in by one of Mana's friends. Cross Marian was a good enough man, but he was not very reliable.

Even so, Allen finished his school and got a full scholarship to Rose Cross. Rose Cross was an elite private liberal arts college with world renowned programs in anthropology, history, and religious studies. Allen was unusually adept at history and civilizations, and how things connected on a larger scope than many of his peers. For that, he had a wonderful aptitude for the intersecting fields of anthropology and sociology.

Now, he stood outside a large, brick building on the outskirts of London. It was called simply the Black Building, mostly because the brick had aged so much that it was less red and more of a deep burnt brown color. He was very nervous about moving into this place. Because Rose Cross was a very small school, they only had one building as a housing option for those offered scholarships, and it was not on campus, meaning that one had to take the subway, or tube, to get to the school each day. Other than that, students had to find their own housing. He only had one suitcase and a backpack, all the belongings he had in the world, and it was a wonder he'd managed to keep as many things as he had during his time with his guardian. He thought since he'd been fourteen they'd move seventeen times. It might have been more if one counted places they stayed less than a week.

The sun was just setting and he needed to find his room before it got dark if he intended to get any rest before classes started the next day. As usual, Cross has put off everything until the last moment and he almost didn't make it to London in time to start classes. He swallowed thickly because check in had been at eight that morning.

"Hey, who do we have here?" came a voice behind him. Allen turned to see a taller, red haired boy that wore a bandana or something over one of his eyes. He was grinning widely at him. "Could this be our missing roomie, Kanda?" he said to the tall, dark haired boy beside him. The other boy looked rather unamused by the entire exchange.

"I don't care, he was supposed to check in this morning," Kanda commented, rolling his eyes and looking away.

"Don't mind Kanda, he's kind of an asshole," the red head said again. "I'm Lavi Bookman, and we heard we were getting a third person in our room. Which is okay because we've got a huge apartment. We were the first ones in here, so we've got this really big on one on the top floor."

Allen blushed and nodded at him. "Allen Walker, nice to meet you," he said shyly. "I'm sorry I'm late, but Master Cross was busy with a girl in Venice…" he said solemnly. "He seemed to think if he left before she woke up she might be angry. She was angry anyway, because she stabbed him in the hand with a fork before we left."

Kanda and Lavi exchanged looks. "Master Cross? Like Cross Marian?" Kanda said with a frown.

Allen nodded. "Yeah, he's kind of a lush and a womanizer, he's always dragging me into trouble, so I'm kind of glad he sent me to school instead."

"I thought he was on sabbatical?" Lavi said, arching his one brow at Allen.

"If sabbatical is professor-speak for sleeping with multiple women, drinking, and gambling all the time, I guess so," Allen said, running his bad hand through his white hair without thinking.

He was wearing his glove, but his sleeve slipped up revealing the discolored, twisted skin on his left wrist for a brief moment. It also had the result of uncovering his scarring around his left eye. He saw Lavi cock his head to the side and stare at his wrist. Allen blushed, putting his arm down quickly.

"Um, so, I should go in, right? It…ah," he said, looking down and away from the two of them.

"Yeah, sure, come on," Lavi said with a smirk. "How old are you anyway?" he said as he led him up the stairs to the upper floor.

Allen looked at him. "Um, I'm nineteen."

"You look a lot younger," Lavi said as he showed him into the large top floor apartment. "Here we are. Now, technically, we have four bedrooms, but the fourth kinda isn't in a shape to be used right now," Lavi muttered and looked away from Allen.

"Why's that?" Allen said as he looked around the place.

The doorway opened into a nice, open room. There were two sofas in front of a large TV. Allen could see there were a couple game systems and he hoped that he could play with them. Cross had never allowed him to play video games. He swallowed and saw that the living room was separated from a small dining area with a table and chairs by a half wall. He could just see the small kitchen. On the left of the room, there were three doors, and another three on the right.

"Yeah, see, there was this thing…" Lavi started.

"Don't. Show him to his room. We have to get up for class, Lavi," Kanda said and pushed past the two of them.

Lavi smirked. "Come on, don't mind him," Lavi said and led him to the room on the right hand side. "See each bedroom is joined to a bathroom between. The room on the other side of your bathroom is the trashed one. So don't go in there. I'll explain what happened later," Lavi muttered. "We had this room last year, and it is a very long story."

Allen went into the room and looked around. It was small, but nice. He sat his things down and smiled at Lavi. "Thank you very much for your help," he said with a slight nod.

"You are way too polite," Lavi muttered and went over to his own room.

Allen closed the door and sighed as he sat on the bed. He was happy. It seemed like these two were nice enough, but the dark haired one was really nice looking. Allen swallowed. He shouldn't think of that. That was one of the things he'd been told not to tell anyone. He slipped under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Allen ended up riding the subway with Lavi and Kanda the next morning. It wasn't a very long ride, only five stops, but Allen was still nervous about it. There were so many people on it.

"What's up?" Lavi said as he held the hand bar above him. Allen was too short to reach them so he had to hold onto the bar.

"I'm not used to so many people," he said as he looked around. "I just…we usually don't stay in one place long, and Master Cross usually didn't let me leave where we were staying. He said there were too many bad things out there. He didn't seem to mind bringing people home, though," he muttered and jerked as someone brushed him.

Lavi smiled at him. His mouth long ago went dry because he was adorable. He glanced at Kanda who was glaring at him. If nothing else, him paying attention to their new roommate might get Kanda worked up and jealous. They weren't really "on" right now, but he knew it would be a matter of time before Kanda lost his cool and threw him against the wall in his bedroom. He had to be careful. He didn't want the same thing that had happened to the other bedroom to happen again… They'd promised Miranda that they'd fix it up since it was their fault it got messed up.

Allen yelped and looked around. "What's the matter?"

"No…nothing…just someone brushed against me…" he muttered but Lavi could see his cheeks coloring. He got a look at the scar on his cheek clearer though.

"What happened to your cheek?" Lavi asked.

Allen shook his head and touched the scar that ran down from under his eye. His hair covered the scar on his forehead that was harder to explain. "Um, just accident when I was a baby," he said as the train pulled to a stop.

"Here we go," Lavi said and they poured out and walked to the school.

They all shared first class so Allen sat behind them when they took up a pair of seats in the middle of the room. Lavi turned and smiled at him. "So, just to warn you, don't go to sleep in here, or the old fart will rap your knuckles with a ruler…"

There was a smack and the professor, an older man with a dour expression was glaring at Lavi. Lavi shook his hand. "Dammit, old man! Already? It's the first day!"

The professor snorted and went back to the front and Lavi winked at Allen. Soon the room filled up and the professor looked around.

"For those new, I'm Dr. Bookman. I teach all the history classes as well as the language studies classes. You will have me at least once a semester. If you are very lucky, you will not share a class with my grandson next time," he said and glared at Lavi again.

"Come on, old man!" Lavi said. "Cut it out, I'll behave this time!"

"No, you will make my entire life miserable just like you always do, Lavi," he said and turned away. Lavi snickered.

The class went on but Allen didn't notice that he had gained someone's attention. A group of students sat clustered in the back of the classroom and talked quietly when Bookman wasn't watching them.

"Who's the white haired kid?" Tyki Mikk asked his cousin Road Kamelot who sat beside him.

"No idea, new kid. I heard he was raised by Cross Marion," she answered beside him.

The pair looked rather similar, their mothers having been sisters. Both shared the darker, dusky skintone that was rather uncommon in this part of England. Tyki's hair was longish and dark, and his cousin kept hers short and spiked.

Road looked at him. "What? You like?"

"He looks too young to even be here," he muttered as he stared at the boy. He was small, and he seemed very interested in Bookman's instruction.

Road shrugged. "I can find out, but look…" she whispered as Allen leaned over to retrieve a pen that had rolled from his desk. "Check out his arm," she whispered.

Tyki saw the strange looking skin on his arm when he reached for the pen and his sleeve rode up a bit. He smirked. A physical deformity. He'd be self-conscious. Tyki's specialty was in psychology. He smiled. Some positive attention would go far with him. The class let out and Tyki went over to him as he stood up.

"Hey," he said and Allen jumped. "Tyki, you're new," he said with a slow smile.

Allen immediately colored and nodded. "Yeah, just got here yesterday," he said. "I'm staying at the Black building with Lavi and Kanda," he said as both Lavi and Kanda left without him.

"What class do you have next?" he asked as he shifted his weight from one hip to the other.

"Ah, th-the lady, Klaud I think is what Master Cross called her. Well he called her a lot of things, mostly relating to her not sleeping with him, but that's something else," Allen said shyly.

"Professor Nine is my advisor," Tyki said. "I can show you to her room, I'm actually headed there myself," he said.

Allen nodded and looked away from him as they walked. Before they go there Tyki grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "You know, you're cute. Any chance you want to go get coffee after classes?" he asked.

Allen nearly choked. "Ah, no…n-not today…I need to…um…get used to the city…" he stammered and escaped into the room. Tyki watched him go and figured he'd have work cut out for him before he got that one into bed.

"Really, already trying to snag the new boy?" came Sheril Kamelot's voice from behind him. He looked and smiled at the rather dour looking boy. He was Road's older brother.

"He's cute," Tyki said with a smirk. "Besides, when have you known me to not try to get someone in bed? And if they don't want to, I'm rather convincing…" he asked as he walked into the classroom. He made sure to walk past the still blushing Allen.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

"You need to stay away from Mikk," Lavi said as he walked out of their last class.

Allen looked at him. "Mikk?"

"Yeah, I saw you talking to him a couple times today. Tyki? He's bad news," Lavi said as they headed up to their room.

"Why's that?" Allen said as they came into the apartment and dropped their things on the kitchen table.

"He's…well…let's just say he doesn't take well to a no," Lavi said with a sigh as he dropped into the sofa.

"Doesn't take well?" Kanda said as he came in and fell into the other one. "If by that, you mean he decides to drug them when they tell him no, I suppose."

"He drugs his dates?" Allen said with a gasp.

"Oh, no one can prove it," Kanda said as he flipped through a book he was reading. "You hear about it then all of a sudden the accuser is gone, and no one says anything else. That whole family is messed up," he muttered.

"Family?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, they're the Noah family. Like, none of them have the last name anymore, but they're super old London money. But all of that bunch live in a building a little closer to the school than this one," Lavi said with a shrug.

Allen nodded. He figured he'd definitely be careful then. Then he blinked and looked at them. "Wait, you mean it isn't weird?"

Kanda arched a brow and looked at him. "What isn't weird?"

"Um, the fact that, um…I mean, he would try something like that to…to another boy?" he whispered. "Like, take them on a date and stuff…"

Lavi looked at him. "Um, yeah. Tyki will fuck anything with legs, and I swear I think he'd fuck something without legs if it had a hole," he muttered.

"Why does this surprise you so much?" Kanda asked, noting the redness deepening on his cheeks.

"Um, Master Cross…ah, he said…he said that was wrong and that boys had to be with girls," he said quietly.

Lavi snorted and looked at Kanda. "Maybe next time you fuck me, we should try and remember that we shouldn't be fucking, according to Master Cross…"

Kanda rolled his eyes and Allen snapped his head up and looked between them. "Wait…you mean…you…and you're both guys…and that's…it…it's okay?" Allen said with wide eyes.

Lavi started laughing and nearly fell off the sofa. Kanda sighed. "You are so naïve," he muttered as he got up and walked back to his room.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Allen started to settle into a good routine. He'd ride the subway with Lavi and Kanda in the mornings and go to classes. He got along with most people, and eventually he found out that Lavi had a huge crush on the Dean's daughter, Lenalee. She, however, didn't return the interest, so he would often describe her beauty until Kanda smacked him on the back of the head. Allen enjoyed their talks and he learned a lot.

He took their advice, though, about Tyki. He approached several times and Allen kindly turned him down, stating he wanted to focus on his studies rather than dating or anything. He seemed to take it well, or at least he thought he did. In fact, the first semester went really well. He passed all his classes and his professors were in agreement that he was definitely a natural at anthropology. The winter break went easily, since Lavi insisted they all three go to his grandfather's for holiday meals. Allen found their constant banter amusing and understood now his attitude in class with him.

When the spring semester started, Lavi and Kanda, being two years further ahead than Allen, had a really early class and left nearly two hours earlier than Allen had to leave. He told them that he would be fine riding the subway alone. He'd gotten most the routes down and he had even gotten used to people around him all the time. Unfortunately, Allen found that the time he got on the train was perhaps the busiest time of the day. He usually ended up squeezed against a partition or in between several other people.

Because of this, the first time it happened, Allen figured it was accidental. He'd been pressed into the glass beside the door when he felt someone grab his ass from behind, perhaps a little longer than they should have. He couldn't move to see who it was and by the time everyone was off the train, he had no idea. He shook it off, but all day, he felt ghosts of that hand squeezing him. He figured it was just his anxiety. He didn't mention it to Lavi or Kanda, mostly because he figured they'd think he was crazy.

The second time it happened, he knew it was intentional. A couple weeks later, he was again pressed into a partition and this time someone's hand was on his crotch and squeezing him through his jeans rhythmically. He couldn't even get his hands to move, though, pinned as he was in the packed car. Then they were gone, whoever they were. Allen had nearly fallen out of the train care at the station and glanced around him frantically. He saw Tyki Mikk and a couple of his cousins get out of the car down from him.

Tyki locked eyes with him for a second and Allen headed off to class, stopping in the bathroom to panic briefly. Allen nearly jumped out of his skin when someone spoke.

"Hey, you okay?" Tyki said as he looked at him.

Allen looked up and tried to hide the look on his face. "Yeah, um, fine…"

"You don't look fine," Tyki said with a concerned look.

Allen shook his head. "Just…just some guy on the train…"

"What happened?" he asked.

"I…I have to get to class," he said and took off.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Allen was hypervigilant for the next couple weeks. He didn't relax at all, to the point that Kanda and Levi kept asking if he was okay. He kept putting them off, though. He really didn't want to talk about how he was getting freaked out over someone grabbing him once on the subway. It wasn't like that never happened, of course. He'd looked it up and there were lots of reports of it happening. So he just needed to forget it and move on.

He'd almost relaxed when he got onto the subway and clung to the pole. Again, it was full of people. He looked around and had almost relaxed when he felt someone press up against him from behind. He gasped out as he felt them grinding against his ass with a very hard erection. He tried to move away but he felt someone press into him from the front and his pants came unbuttoned. He couldn't see anything, stuck among people that all towered over him. It was a confusing as he felt the hand slide down into the back of his pants. He panted and tried to move away but stopped when he felt something sharp press into his lower back. He froze. A knife. They had a knife.

He swallowed and flinched as the hand slipped further until he felt fingers sliding against his entrance. He felt the point press harder into his back and he whimpered a little as they breeched him roughly. He tried not to make any noise but another whimper came out, and the knife pressed into him enough to cause a drop of blood to slide down his pants. He bit down on his tongue as a hand slipped down the front of his pants and started stroking him. He squeezed his eyes shut as the one behind slid another finger into him. He felt the other one speed up and despite how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the orgasm that hit him as the train pulled into the stop. The hands were gone and he almost fell to his knees. He stumbled off onto the platform and ran to the bathroom.

"Allen?" he heard from outside the stall he was in. "Is that you?"

It was Tyki's voice. He swallowed and flushed the paper he'd used to clean the inside of his pants. "Yeah?"

"I saw you come out of the next train car, you didn't look good, are you sick?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," he said shakily.

"Come out, then," Tyki said and Allen didn't want to do that at all. But he wouldn't go away if he didn't. He opened the door to the stall and looked at him.

"My God, Allen, what happened? Did someone grope you again?" he asked and put his hands on Allen's shoulders.

Allen shivered. "Please," he whispered. "Don't tell anyone."

"Allen, we should go to the officer, make a report…" Tyki said with a frown. "This isn't okay. Did they just touch you again?" he said and Allen shook his head and tried to walk past him. "Wait, what's this?"

Allen winced as Tyki pulled up his shirt. "You're bleeding, Allen," he said and turned him around to look. "They had a knife? We need to report it, Allen…"

"No! Please, don't, it's fine, I just…just need to get to class…" he said with a shiver.

"Hey," he said. "I know that Kanda and Lavi have to go in earlier than you, why don't I ride up to your stop and stay with you. I mean, they shouldn't try anything if you aren't alone, right?" Tyki asked.

Allen looked up at him. "You…you'd do that?" he asked as he twisted his fingers together.

Tyki nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to see you get hurt or something, Allen. I know you aren't interested in going out, so this is as a friend, nothing else. Okay?"

Allen nodded and wrapped his arms around himself. "Okay, I'll…I think that would be good."

Tyki nodded and put an arm around him. "Don't worry, I'll be there, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Fleeting Shadows

Allen was worried, of course, after the weekend. He knew that Tyki had said he was going to be there, but he was still nervous that maybe he'd forget, or he wouldn't be there, something like that. All weekend, he'd avoided Kanda and Lavi. Both of them had asked repeatedly if something was wrong, but he just couldn't, even after living with them a whole semester, bring himself to tell them what had happened. He considered them his friends, even if Kanda was a jerk most the time, and was always rude to him. Lavi would smile and tell him to ignore him, and Allen tried. He couldn't help how much he wanted Kanda's attention, though, so he'd put himself in the position to end up getting berated by the dark haired Japanese student. He'd been called an idiot, an ignorant fool, a loser, and far worse, but still, he couldn't be angry with him. He just smiled and left when he started yelling at him. He still would stand in the doorway of his room and watch him do his morning routines without his shirt on. They usually ended with Allen hiding in the bathroom until Kanda and Lavi left for their early class so he could "deal with" his problem after watching Kanda. He was far too shy to ever say anything, and he tried not to show that he had a near obsessional interest in him. He hoped he hadn't noticed.

He stood at the stop and nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand dropped on his shoulder. He looked up to see Tyke smiling at him.

"Hey, told you I'd be here," he said to the shorter boy.

"Ah, yeah, thanks, I just…I don't…" he said and twisted his fingers together.

"You're awful nervous over this. You have that much of an issue with someone touching you like that?" he asked.

"Ah, yeah, just…never had someone…do that…" he said and ducked his head.

"Grope you? You got groped a couple times, right?" he asked as the train pulled in.

"Yeah, yeah," Allen said quickly as he got onto the train.

Tyki grabbed the handle above him while Allen grabbed the pole to the side. "That's all that happened, right?"

Allen didn't answer but turned away from him anyway. "Allen," Tyki said with a deep frown. "Did they do something besides grab you?"

"Don't…don't worry about it…" he muttered and avoided Tyki, eyes roving the train car. "Just…just stay close, please?"

Tyki frowned but nodded. "Yeah, I will, no problem," he said.

The ride was so long, but Allen watched every person with rapid glances. By the time they got to the school, he was practically jumping at every movement around him. Tyki walked beside him as they came off and walked down to the school. Allen crushed his books to his chest with both arms and heaved deep breaths.

"See, no problem, right?" Tyki said with a smirk.

Allen nodded. "Yeah, okay, going to class, bye, see you tomorrow morning?"

Tyki smiled. "Yeah, no problem, Allen."

Tyki watched him go then headed toward his class. He saw Kanda was in this one. He thought for a moment before he went over to him.

"Kanda," he said.

The dark eyed boy glared at him. "What do you want Tyki?" he growled at him.

"Peace, man, not trying to start anything, just…I just wanted you to know, I think something's up with Allen," he said with a concerned frown.

"What do you mean? That little shit that lives with me and Lavi?" Kanda said with a sigh. "What is it?"

Tyki arched a brow. "Um, I started going to your stop in the mornings to ride with him. He said someone had groped him on the tube, but he's acting like it might have been more than that. I got off Friday here and he ran to the bathroom. He had a cut on his back where they'd held a knife on him, so…" He bit his lip. "Look, yeah, I'm still trying to get the boy in bed, of course I am, so don't look at me like I'm pretending not to be after his ass. I'm not pretending that at all. If he told me yes I'd have him pinned to a wall in fifteen minutes, but he's way too immature for that sort of thing."

"Getting a no never bothered you before," Kanda said with a narrowed glance.

Tyki sighed. "Look, I know I've done some questionable things…"

"Is that what you call drugging someone to sleep with you?" Kanda said with a sigh. "So excuse me if I don't trust your word on this."

"Hey, I didn't drug anyone, the alcohol just got the best of me now and then, but I've been trying to stay away from drinking," Tyki said with a sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm serious though. Something's wrong with him, and he's not telling me what happened. Almost like he's been told not to trust me…"

Kanda looked at him and wondered if he should believe him. "I'll talk to him," he muttered and looked at the book he was reading.

"Just thought you'd want to know since he lives with you," Tyki said and headed back to sit down by Road.

"What was that about?" Road asked.

"Oh, the deal with Allen," Tyki said as he opened his book.

"Riding up to his stop, huh?" she said with a smirk at him. "How long before you get him to ride your cock?"

"Now, Road, just because I'm playing protector doesn't mean I'll get him in bed," Tyki said softly.

"Ah, yeah right," Road said and looked around. "You know that's the only reason you're 'helping' the little brat, you just want to fuck him," she said as the professor started.

"Well, yeah, that's the end game," he muttered. "But he's not there yet."

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Allen walked into the apartment after class to find both Lavi and Kanda sitting on the sofa staring at him. He looked between them.

"Um, what?" he asked nervously. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

His heart was beating madly. Had Kanda realized he was spying on him in the mornings? Had Lavi caught him watching? Were they going to be mad?

"What's going on, Allen?" Lavi said with a sigh. "You've been jumping out of your skin, and then Tyki tells Kanda that something happened on the subway to freak you out really bad."

Allen's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "N-nothing big, just…just someone…um…they grabbed me…and I just…"

"Just grabbed you?" Kanda said as he spoke for the first time. "So you're freaking out because some nutjob grabbed your crotch on the subway?"

"Um, yeah, I guess, I mean…that's what happened…and that's why…and…and…" he stammered, face going two shades of red.

"You're awful embarrassed because someone grabbed you," Lavi said as he looked him over. "I mean, I guess that's possible, but Tyki thinks something else happened."

"He…he…he said he'd ride with me, that's all…and since you went in early…he just…he just saw me one day get off after…after it happened…and I didn't tell him about it…and then Friday…he…he saw me go in the bathroom and…and it was…you know…I just…" Allen couldn't even look at them as he stared at the floor.

"He said they had a knife on you," Kanda said and Allen's hand went to his back.

"Y-yeah…" he said quietly.

"A groper wouldn't need a knife, Allen. What did they do?" Lavi asked as Allen squeezed his eyes shut.

"It was nothing…it…it was nothing!" he said and tried to dash to his room.

Kanda stood and moved faster than Allen expected. Allen found himself clutched to the taller man's chest from behind. Kanda had wrapped both arms around his chest and held his arms down. Allen fought with him, but Kanda was a lot stronger than he was.

"Please," he whimpered. "Lemme go, please…don't…don't…"

Lavi put his hand on Allen's face. "Allen, look at me?"

Allen looked up with frightened eyes. "Just…just…lemme go…I don't wanna talk about what happened!"

"Allen, I'm not going to force you to tell us anything, but we're not going to let you do something to hurt yourself, and you are really upset right now. It isn't a good idea to go running to your room like this. I'm sorry, but you're not going to hurt yourself, okay?" Lavi said and smiled at him.

Allen nodded. He guessed he understood. "Will you sit down here?" Kanda said from behind him and the feeling of being pinned to him and his chest reverberating with his voice… Allen winced and tried to quell the immediate wave of arousal. He nodded slowly, though, and as soon as Kanda let go he got onto the sofa and curled himself into a ball, mostly to hide his current embarrassing state.

Kanda moved and sat at the other end and Lavi sat down beside him. "Allen, what happened? I think you should tell us."

Allen covered his face. "It's…it's embarrassing," he said finally.

"Allen, obviously it's more serious than you've said," Kanda said with a sigh.

"They…they…put their hand down the back of my pants," he whispered finally, face still buried in his hands. "I couldn't…couldn't move and they had a knife…and there was another person, and they did the same thing in front…"

Lavi frowned and glanced at Kanda. "Seriously?" Lavi asked and moved closer. "That's messed up. What happened?"

Allen looked at him. "They…they t-touched me _there_ and put their fingers…um… _there…_ then…then they…m-made me…you know…" he whispered.

Lavi looked at him. "The fuck? You're telling me someone actually jerked you off on the subway while someone else fingered you?"

Allen dropped his head into his arms and let out a sob that he couldn't hold back anymore no matter how hard he tried. He jerked away when Lavi put his arm around him but he didn't move and let him. "Allen, why didn't you report it to the…"

"I don't want anyone to know, it's horrible and I can't…can't…" he said quietly as he shook his head into his arms. "I don't want to report it! How do I…I can't think…"

"Hey, hey," Lavi said and pulled him tighter into him. "It's okay, it's okay," he said quietly. "We don't have to report it if you don't want to, okay? Should we figure out if we can start getting you a cab instead? We can see if Komui will…"

Allen shook his head again. "No, no, Tyki will stand with me, that should stop it, okay? I mean, it was one time, well three times, but…" He looked up when Lavi gasped. "The first two times they just grabbed me through my clothes."

Kanda looked at him. "If it happens again, I want to know," Kanda said sternly.

Allen looked at him and nodded once. He had no idea why Kanda wanted to know if it happened again. He was sure it wouldn't. Not with Tyki there. He finally managed to get to his room and proceeded to break down into his pillow once he was inside his room.

Outside, Lavi listened at the door for a minute then went back to sit beside Kanda. He sighed deeply and leaned into the raven haired boy. "What should we do?" he asked softly.

"Why don't you talk to your girlfriend?" Kanda asked snarkily as he looked away.

"You're not jealous are you, Kanda?" Lavi said with a smirk. "Sometimes I like to be the one doing the fucking, thanks," he muttered. "And you sure as hell don't let me top."

Kanda snorted and shook his head. "I'm serious, idiot. Ask Lenalee. Komui is her idiot brother, after all," he said with a sigh, threading his hand through Lavi's red hair.

Lavi nodded. "Yeah, I guess I could. I did promise to take her on my next trip this summer," he muttered. "But Komui won't go with us anymore."

"After you nearly took his head off on the Caribbean trip, I wonder why?" Kanda said with a roll of his eyes.

"That wasn't my fault! He walked up right as I swung the golf club!" Lavi frowned. "And I did get to write a good review of that hotel's medical staff…" he muttered.

Kanda sighed. "Baka," he muttered. "Come on, I'm not tired."

Lavi cut his eyes up and grinned. "Oh?"

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

"On the tube?" Lenalee gasped as she stared at Lavi. "You're kidding!"

"No, totally not. I just…I thought you should let your brother know, and maybe he could discreetly contact the authorities…" Lavi suggested. "He's scared to tell anyone, Lenalee," he said with a sigh.

The dark haired woman crossed her arms and looked at him. "Well, that's ridiculous. I mean, people report this stuff all the time."

Lavi looked to the side. "Well, it's a little worse than normal…" he muttered.

Lenalee looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"Um, they had a knife, and kind of…uh…well…did more than just touch…" he said and shrugged.

"What? Like what is more than just touching?" she said and glared at him. "Be plain, Lavi."

Lavi sighed. "They, you know, jerked him off," he muttered.

She blinked at him. "The hell is wrong with people?" she groused and turned and headed to her brother's office. "I'm busy this week, by the way, so go hang out with your boyfriend," she called behind her.

Ugh, Lavi thought. Having a boyfriend and a girlfriend was going to kill him one of these days, especially since they seemed to hate each other's guts…

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

A week later, Tyki got on with Allen as he had several days now. There wasn't much room available and they were standing facing each other. Tyki had suggested that if they faced each other, they could both watch the other side of them, so no one would sneak up on them. It seemed a valid plan to Allen. He was shorter, of course, than Tyki, but he figured that was good. The car filled up quickly and Allen started to feel rather pushed in on Tyki. He lost his grip on the pole and nearly fell into Tyki as the car shuddered and stopped. Tyki still had his hand on the upper hold and put his hand on Allen's shoulder to steady him.

The sharpness digging into his spine made him grip Tyki and look up at him. Tyki looked down then flinched.

"Cute," a voice growled into Allen's ear behind him. "You got a boyfriend that gets to watch."

Allen shook his head as he felt something slice the fabric of his pants down the back. He felt his heart pounding in his ears as he looked down to see a hand reaching around and unbuttoning his pants from the front.

"Move or speak, you both die," another voice said in his other ear.

Allen locked eyes with Tyki who was staring back at him and then he whimpered as he felt a hand slide down and grasp him in front, pulling him out in front of Tyki. Tyki's head looked to be pushed down and he blinked as he watched the other hand sliding over Allen until he was shaking from the sheer mortification. Then the other one forced fingers into him roughly again and he nearly yelped but he bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed. Then they were gone and Allen thought they were done, but he was wrong. He felt something else, harder and wet against him and he gasped as something a whole lot thicker and harder slipped inside him painfully.

"Hmm, such a whore already," the growling voice muttered and Allen was doing everything to not scream. It hurt more than he expected but then the one stroking him kept going and he knew he was going over the edge quickly as the one behind him started speeding up. How was no one noticing this? How? He knew there had to be several people, several of them around him to shield what was happening; but who? How many?

He gasped and felt the orgasm hit him hard and the guy jerking him made sure to get every bit of it on Tyki's clothes. Allen felt the tears and winced as the guy jerked forward hard into him, pushing him into Tyki. He grabbed onto Tyki and sobbed as he felt him slide out of him and something drip down his legs. The train had stopped and everyone was filing out and he couldn't see who had done it, he had no idea. Tyki was pulling him along out of the car and leading him to the bathroom quickly. The large stall was empty and Allen practically fell into it and threw up as soon as he hit his knees.

"Allen!" he said, and he felt hands on his shoulders. "We need to report this! This isn't just someone manhandling you! There were several of them! They…they…"

Allen shook his head. "N-no, I don't…I don't want to tell anyone, please, Tyki!" he begged as he sat down, grimacing as he felt something leaking from him. "Just…just let me…clean up…my pants are ruined," he said as he pulled them off.

Tyki sighed and grabbed his bag, rummaging. "I was going to play football after classes, so I have a pair of sweats, here," he said and pulled them out.

Allen nodded, balling up the slacks he'd had on and the ruined boxers and putting on the sweat pants after he'd cleaned off himself as well as he could. Tyki glanced over before he flushed the tissues away.

"You're bleeding, Allen, we should go to the hospital…" he said franticly.

"N-no! I'm…I'm fine!" he said and stood up shakily. "I just…just want to go to class…" he said and grabbed his back where he'd dropped it and tightened his jacket.

Tyki sighed and put an arm around him. "I don't like this, Allen, what if they do it again?"

Allen shook his head. "They won't, they got what they wanted," he said and shivered. He bit his lip and tried not to look like he was upset, but he was failing miserably.

Kanda was in his class later in the day, and he knew something had happened. As the class ended he went over to him and slammed a hand onto the desk. Allen gasped and looked up with the look of a frightened animal.

"What happened?" Kanda nearly growled.

"N-nothing," Allen said and shook his head.

"You don't own sweatpants, what happened?" he continued.

Allen looked up at those piercing dark eyes and felt tears already before he could stop them. Kanda growled under his breath and grabbed Allen by the arm with one hand and snatched his bag with the other. Allen was surprised but he let himself be pulled along out into the hallway and into another, but empty, classroom. Kanda dropped his back and glared at him.

Allen had already turned red just from the proximity with Kanda. His breath was stuttering in his chest and he couldn't look at him.

"What this time?" Kanda demanded. Allen couldn't help it, every bit of blood rushed to his cock. Unfortunately, sweatpants did a really poor job hiding anything and he clamped his hands over himself and turned even redder.

"S-same…just…s-same…" he stammered and looked down.

Kanda pushed his face up with his finger under Allen's chin. "Same wouldn't necessitate you changing into different clothes."

"They…they cut mine…" he said finally, hoping Kanda didn't press more because he absolutely could not deny him whatever he asked. He was pretty sure that Kanda could have told him to lean over the desk so he could fuck him and he would have done it immediately.

"And?" Kanda asked.

"Just…just…they did the thing and made me…um, you know…and it…it got on Tyki because he was standing in front of me and…and they made him watch…and, and, and… They said they'd kill us if we moved or said anything…" he said, trying very hard to satisfy Kanda.

"What else?" he demanded.

Allen felt the tears before he could stop them. "They…they…did it to me…and…and it hurt and…Tyki wanted me to g-go to the hospital…but…but I wouldn't let him…" he said finally.

Kanda glared at him for a long time and Allen was sure he was going to be angry and call him an idiot. Instead, to his surprise, Kanda sighed and shook his head. He pulled him against him and held him as Allen felt the world crash around him.

"Baka," Kanda said as he held onto him for a seemingly long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

[Flashback]

Cross Marian had worried on the boy for a while now. He'd watched as he came into maturity, and he'd just hit fourteen. He was attending a function in an official capacity at the Asian campus of Rose Cross University. It was located in Japan, and Cross had seen Allen's looks he gave some of the passing locals. He'd figured out that the boy had a preference for other boys long ago. Little girls would make no difference, but a little boy holding his hand made him blush brightly when he was younger. So he worried as he came into his teenage years that problems would arise. And of course, they did.

Allen had made fast friends with a slightly older boy named Bok Chang. Bok had dyed his hair blonde, but he was gregarious and charismatic. More than that, he was forceful and demanding. He would lead Allen around the city of Tokyo and tell him what they would do. They were usually among a group of others, though, so Cross didn't worry much. However, the rest of the group was in the city center having lunch, and Bok and Allen had disappeared. Allen was incredibly naïve and extremely submissive to someone that took command of him. Granted, that worked in Cross's favor when he needed the boy to do something for him. However, in this case, Cross knew the mind of a seventeen-year-old boy. He knew what that boy would have in mind if he got Allen alone. And Allen wouldn't stop it or say no to him because he couldn't.

He worried mostly because he'd seen the way he put his hand on Allen's back, and the way he steered him as he spoke to him. He was about to walk by a room in the dorms when he stopped and listened.

"But…" Cross thought that was Allen's voice.

"Just don't worry about it, okay?" the other voice answered, and Cross knew it was Bok Chang t hen.

"I don't know, please…oh…ow…" Allen's voice again, for certain this time. "That…that hurts! Stop…stop…"

"Shhh, just relax, remember?" Bok's voice sounded strained. "I told you, this is what people do when they like it other, remember? Like your Master Cross does with all those ladies he finds?"

Cross growled under his breath and shoved open the door with a bang surprising the blonde boy that had Allen pinned on the sofa under him. Cross was behind it so he could just see the tuft of Allen's hair and his hand gripping the back of it, and the other boy staring at Cross quite surprised.

"Get. Out." Cross left no option.

Bok Chang scampered, doing his pants up as he practically ran past Cross. Allen sat up with teary eyes and looked at him and Cross thought his heart was going to break. He had no idea what he was going to say and he spoke before he thought.

"Allen, you can't…can't do those things with a boy, okay?" he said and saw the utter confusion cross his face. "You just can't."

He sighed and left the room nearly running into Klaud. "Really? You're going to tell him he can't be with another boy?" she said softly. "You know that he's going to do whatever you tell him, Marian."

"I didn't know what to say," he said and walked past her. "I'll…I'll explain it later to him, okay?"

It wasn't that he cared that Allen was interested in other boys. That didn't bother him at all. What did bother him is that he knew what other boys his age were like. He knew what he'd been like at that age, and there wasn't a whole lot different between Allen and the multitudes of girls he'd convinced to crawl into bed with him. He knew the type, and he would get mercilessly preyed upon and taken advantage of by everyone that sensed it. How could he explain that to a fourteen year old boy. As he got to the outside he saw Bok Chang waiting on the bus. He went over to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You are seventeen years old. What the hell are you doing sleeping with my fourteen year old ward?" he growled.

"I'm sorry, sir!" he gasped as he stared at him.

"Don't you dare even talk to Allen again. And don't let me even catch you in the same room with him. Do you understand?" he said as the bus pulled up.

Bok Chang nodded and escaped quickly. Cross sighed and knew that Allen needed comfort now, but he couldn't give him what he needed. He wasn't a father. He didn't do that sort of thing. He turned and stormed off the other directions.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

"Master Cross?" came a voice behind the tall redheaded man where he sat playing poker. He looked up to see a man holding out a phone.

"What is it?" he said. "I'm winning here."

"It's…it's a man named, ah, Komui?" the nervous attendant said.

Cross took the phone. "What is it? I'm busy."

"It's…it's about Allen," Komui said quickly, knowing that it would be the only thing to keep the man from hanging up on him.

Cross was silent for a moment. "What about him?"

"Um, there's been an incident…um…and…uh…he refuses to make official reports on the situation, and I only know about it through Lenalee…" he stammered. He didn't look forward to telling him what had happened to the boy.

"What happened? What sort of incident?" Cross said without an inflection one in his voice.

"Well, um, seems that…ah…he was somewhat…assaulted on the subway…and he is reluctant to report to the authorities."

"Who?"

"We…we don't know. He doesn't know."

"I'll be there by the end of the month," he said and handed the phone back. He looked at the others. "Personal matters," he said and tossed down a winning hand, leaving all his chips on the table.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

"Enough, this isn't going to continue," Kanda said as he paced the apartment. Allen had hidden in his room, fearing that Kanda was angry at him.

"What can we do? We can't change our schedule."

"A cab. That's the only option. He'll simply take a cab," Kanda said and looked at him. "I'll arrange it."

"Are you sure? I could ask Komui…" Lavi said with a shrug.

"No, I'll have the cab company pick him up in the mornings, we'll be able to ride home with him," he said with a sigh. "Tell him the plan, I think he's scared of me," he groused as he turned on his heel and went into the bedroom.

Lavi sighed and knocked on the door to Allen's room. "C-come in?" he called out.

"Hey," Lavi said as he opened the door and sat down beside him. "I'm not going to ask if you're okay, that's a stupid question. But, are you handling things okay?"

Allen nodded. "Yeah," he said as he looked at him. "I just…I'm embarrassed," he said with a sigh. "If Tyki hadn't seen what they did…"

"Allen, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Lavi said. "Um, was it your first time?" he asked gently.

Allen shook his head. "Not really. I mean, kind of, the first time was interrupted by Master Cross. That's when he told me boys couldn't do that together."

Lavi frowned. "What happened?"

Allen smiled. "Bok Chang was his name; we were in Japan. He was so nice, and sweet, and he just made me feel warm all over. And I was fourteen. I think he was seventeen, so I guess it was really stupid. But he said he liked me, and that if I liked him, we could do something that felt nice together," Allen said starting to blush hard. "But…he was rough…and it wasn't nice at all, and I asked him to stop but he didn't…and Master Cross came in, and told him to leave. I didn't see him again," he said with a sigh. "And Master Cross said it wasn't right to do it with boys and I just didn't think about it anymore because Master Cross said so. But…but I liked boys still…" he muttered. "I tried not to, I did…" he muttered and looked away. "I thought something was wrong with me."

"Allen," Lavi said and put an arm around him. "That's not something wrong with you. It's just the way you are. Like me, I like girls and boys too. And Kanda…well, I'm pretty sure he hates to have anything to do with a vagina."

"He's so handsome, I'd think he had a lot of girls," Allen said and Lavi smirked as the blush rose to his cheeks. Bok Chang. Lavi grinned. He liked Asian boys…

"Nah, he doesn't like girls at all, though boy do they fawn over him. More than once I've had him grab me by the back of the head and kiss the hell out of me in front of a girl so they'd step off him. If I'm lucky, just a kiss, but I've had him full on shove his hand down my pants before too when they didn't get the hint."

Allen nodded. "Yeah, he seems really forceful," he whispered and Lavi saw again the deepening of his cheeks.

"So there's gonna be a cab here in the morning for you. No more tube for you. Got it?" Lavi said with a smile.

Allen nodded and smiled back. "Alright, I won't argue this time," he said with a shiver. "I don't want that to happen again."

Lavi nodded. "Good," he said and left as Allen laid down. He slipped into the other bedroom where Kanda was reading. He looked up.

"Kanda, he's got the hots for you," Lavi said as he slipped his shirt off and crawled onto the bed slowly.

"Hmm?" Kanda asked with an arched brow. "He's scared to even look at me."

"His first was an Asian boy," Lavi said as he straddled Kanda's calves and ran his hands up the inside of his thighs. "And he thinks you're handsome and 'forceful'."

"Does he?" Kanda said and put his book down. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" Lavi said as he ducked his head down and lapped at Kanda's bare stomach.

Kanda growled and grabbed him by the back of the hair. Lavi gasped his eye going wide as Kanda pulled himself free from his pajamas. Lavi swallowed and grinned as Kanda shoved his head down on his cock.

"Forceful, huh? Suck, you fucking slut," he growled as he felt Lavi's throat constrict on him.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Allen stood nervously outside the house and waited for the cab. He knew that the cab would be safe. Of course it would be. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, just me," Tyki said with a smile. "Thought you might want company. Kanda told me about the cab arrangement."

Allen frowned wondering just how Tyki knew about that since he just found out last night. "Oh, okay, yeah," he said with a smile.

Another two weeks went by with relative ease. He was actually beginning to relax. He looked at his watch and realized he'd come out almost ten minutes early today. He sighed and leaned against the building. He didn't move when someone's hand fell on his shoulder.

"Hey, Tyki," he said without looking.

He didn't expect to be yanked back away from the wall and something slide over his head, leaving him to only see shadows outside it. It was a bag of some sort and he felt something tie it around his neck, leaving him gasping for breath. He felt hands on him, moving him away from the building but he couldn't tell where. He tried to yell but he felt a jab into this back. His arms were twisted up behind his back by whoever was pushing him forward.

He felt something hit his legs and he was pushed down over a table or something, panting. Hands were everywhere it seemed. Then he heard a familiar sounding voice. "Aw, little whore all alone?" it growled into his ear.

They found him? They came after him? No, this wasn't possible! How did they know where he was? Who he was? He winced as he felt them pull his clothes away. He tried to fight off the hands but there were so many. He couldn't help a sob that escaped his lips and he felt something hit the back of his head. He saw stars for a moment but felt someone sliding fingers inside him again. He was dizzy with the effort and he couldn't help the scream that came out this time when one of them slammed into him hard.

Suddenly everything seemed to go sideways, and he heard voices, but he couldn't figure out where they came from. He fell backward and landed on the ground with a thump. He tried to get his hands up but they'd been tied together. He jerked away when he felt someone touch his arm. Hands were removing the bag or hood or whatever was on his head and he was staring at Tyki.

"Allen! Hey!" he said, snapping in front of his dazed eyes.

"Tyki, they…and they…I was…" he panted and tried to pull his arms again.

"Hold on, hold on," Tyki said and released his arms. He lurched forward immediately and wrapped his arms around Tyki's neck. "Come on, let's get you into your room," he said and helped him to stand. Luckily, his pants hadn't been ruined this time, so he slipped them back up and went with Tyki back into the building.

Tyki got him into his room and sat down beside him on the bed. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital this time? Please, Allen, we should…"

"No," Allen snapped. "I can't…I can't…its fine, I just…I'll stay home today."

Tyki sighed and reached up to brush his hand over Allen's head gently. "You know, you don't have to be alone all the time, Allen," he said as he pushed the hair off the scar.

Allen jerked and tried to push his hand away. "Don't," he said quietly.

"Sorry, I just…I want you to know I'm here, okay?" he said with a soft smile at him.

"Just, I want to be alone," he whispered.

Tyki nodded and headed down outside to grab the cab that was still waiting. He slid in and looked at Road who sat waiting.

"Well?" she asked with a sigh.

"Come on, I just rescued the boy from a vile rapist, he's not going to jump in bed right away," Tyki said with an arched brow.

Road shook her head. "You're disgusting, you know that? All this work for one piece of ass someone else has already had."

"By force. It is so much sweeter when they give up to me…" he muttered as they pulled into school He got out and saw Kanda. "Time to let the roomies know what happened."

Road watched him go and shook her head. She wondered about her cousin sometimes.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Allen spent the next week in what was abject terror of everyone and everything. He started clinging to anyone he trusted, which was a limited list. Then the calls started. At first they were hang up calls on the apartment line. Then they were breathing. Then the voice Allen had speak in his ear twice already would say something vile. Generally, something about him being a whore, or how it had felt when he took him. Allen was on pins and needles most the time.

The weekend came and Allen was curled into his bed as usual. He rarely emerged any right now. He didn't move when the door opened and a weight settled on the foot of his bed.

"Lavi, I'm not in the mood," he muttered with a sigh.

"Seems you have every right to not be in the mood," came a very unexpected voice.

Allen sat up straight and stared at Cross Marian who was sitting on his bed staring at him. "Master! When…you were…why are you here?" he gasped.

"Allen. Komui called me. He told me what happened. And I spoke with Kanda."

Allen's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you said that that was a bad thing and I shouldn't like other boys but I can't help it and I don't know what to do and you're going to be angry that I'm not strong enough to do anything about this and…"

Cross sighed and put a hand over Allen's mouth, stopping him. "Allen, I only told you that because I didn't want you getting involved with someone that would hurt you. I know what young men are like. Ad just like the boy in Japan, you can't tell when to stop someone. You trust fully and completely in people, Allen, and as wonderful as that is, it is not a good trait when there are so many bad people in the world."

Allen looked at him. "It…there's nothing wrong with me?" he finally said softly.

"I'm sorry that you felt there was, it wasn't my intention," Cross said with a sigh. "I just…I didn't want to see you hurt and I failed in that. Why won't you file a report, Allen?"

There was a long pause. "I thought you'd think I…I wanted it to happen."

"What?" Cross said with a frown. "Why would you…think…" he trailed off and heaved a deep sigh. "I see."

Cross understood now. He'd forbidden Allen to pursue his desires. Even though he hadn't specifically forbidden him, Allen felt like he had. Allen thought that if he found out that someone had assaulted him, that Cross would believe he'd enjoyed the attention or something like that.

"I…I didn't mean for you to feel that I would think that," Cross said. He really was not a good father figure. That had been Mana's place. "No one wants something like that to happen, Allen. No one. I would never think such a thing. And there's nothing wrong with you finding another boy that you love. No matter what I have said before," he said with a sigh.

Allen looked at him again. "I'm not messed up and wrong?" he whispered. He reached down and slipped the white glove off his hand, revealing the twisted, darkened skin. Cross was the only one that had ever actually seen his entire arm. Even as long as he'd been with Kanda and Lavi here, he'd never let them see more than a random glimpse of his deformed arm. "They…they thought I was."

Cross nodded. "Allen, what your parents did to you was wrong. They had no right to scar your face like they did," he said and pushed Allen's hair away from the scarred star over his eye. "They didn't understand, and they were ignorant. Mana wanted to show you that. I'm…I'm sorry I didn't do a very good job."

Allen nodded and leaned forward to embrace his mentor and teacher, and perhaps, surrogate father in some ways. Cross, in a very unusual motion of caring, returned the embrace.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

"Ugh, this makes things more complicated," groused the taller man.

"You got that right. Didn't he want us to get hold of him one or two more times?" the one with thick muscles said.

"Meh," came the shortest of the group. "You know how he is. As long as he end game plays, he's good," he muttered and ran his hands through his dark hair.

The twin with blonde hair pouted. "He doesn't let us play."

"That's because you idiots don't show up, you aren't invited," the taller man said again. His prim hair was smooth.

The dark haired twin sighed. "We got distracted," he muttered.

"Either way, it doesn't matter," the more muscled of the group said. "We've done most of what needed to be done. A few more well placed phone calls with my voice and he'll be up a tree at the slightest breeze," he said and pulled at one of the braids on his hair.

"You're a nasty mother fucker," the blonde twin said. "Man, I thought you were twisted, but damn."

"Whatever," he responded. "Whatever is necessary. Besides, it's a good distraction."

The dark haired twin looked at them. "How come the police didn't get involved? I mean, you'd think someone would report being raped twice by the same mothers."

"Whatever, come on, there's Tyki," the taller one said and gestured to where Tyki and Road were coming out of a building.


End file.
